Dungeon & Soul
by leg cramp
Summary: After the search for the lost treasure of the Divine Fist came to an end, Ho Sanah decided to leave her past in the Earthern Realm continent behind and continue the path of a martial arts warrior in a distant new land. Arriving in the city of Orario she will soon come into all sorts of conflicts with adventurers and monsters.


**Disclaimer: Blade &Soul and Danmachi belongs to their respective creators and companies**

* * *

A young warrior stands atop a hill overlooking a great city.

She has traveled from a far away land, known only to a few outsiders as the Earthen Realm continent, covering both land and sea to reach her current destination.

What was rather peculiar about this city among the many houses and buildings, at its center stands a monument of a tower. Not only was it massive but its reach seems beyond even the clouds in the sky.

Everything in this new continent was foreign to her. The people, their culture, what they do for a living but more importantly what many of them hoped to become in the future.

[Adventurer]...the title that was repeatedly spoken by the people, warriors blessed by the gods who explore an underground labyrinth to fight powerful adversaries earning fame, fortune and glory.

There were times when asked if she too was an adventurer she respectfully replied no. She is an [Jyan] a martial arts warrior of potential and honor. That seems to confuse the local people, to them they seem to be of the same profession. However, not all martial arts warrior had the right to the title of [Jyan] which bears distinguishable respect.

A [Jyan] is a martial arts warrior who defends the weak and helpless and acts according to virtue. But warriors can't survive alone on the gratitude from the people they helped. It is not a substantial reward that can provide sustenance. Thus, many martial arts warriors offered their service as mercenaries, bodyguards, bounty hunters, even assassins. Tasks and position that sometimes violate the code of honor and virtue.

She follows the path that adheres to honor and compassion. The path taught to her by a kind and wise old master. One must act selflessly, help those in need, uphold Justice, and live with integrity.

Arriving at the city gates, the young [Jyan] approached a man who appears to be the gatekeeper for questions.

"Excuse me, sir, may I ask what is the name of this city?" she asked, "I have never heard of a place like this before."

"You've never heard of the city of Orario, the city of adventurers? It's famous all over the world" The man replied in surprise.

Perhaps famous to the known world at least, but not lands so isolated like the Earthen Realm that the continent itself was an unknown to the rest of the world.

"I'm guessing this is your first time coming here. That means you're not from these parts."

"Orario is the only place in the world where a Dungeon exists."

"Dungeon? Do you mean the underground places where criminals are locked away?" She confusingly asked the man.

"Ah ha ha! no not that kind of dungeon." The man replied with a small laugh to the girl's question.

"The dungeon is where monsters are born, and adventures go into the Dungeon to fight them to earn money and become famous. From the looks of you, I'm guessing you came to become an adventurer yourself."

Her silky black hair was ponytailed by a red ribbon, and her attire has the appeal of a warrior. She wears a dark gray leather corset that covers from her chest to the pelvis, as well as tights over her legs along with a pair of leather boots. For accessories she wore a pair of gloved sleeves on both arms, her right one was covered by a plated arm protector, while over her shoulders she wore a piece of sky blue colored cloth.

But what was more obvious, was the oversized greatsword she carried. It was black as obsidian, elegant in its design with an ornamented handle. The length and width of the blade are beyond normal even by standards. The exaggeration of its size makes it impossible for the eye to miss.

"Adventurers? I kept hearing people here referred to that title. Do they mean warriors?"

"Well, of course, you have to know how to fight to become an adventurer. Also, most adventurers would join a Familia."

"Familia? Oh, you mean a warrior clan where people train and hone their martial arts skills."

"Erm, not exactly what I mean by it. Well, you'll find out more once you visit the Guild. They can provide you with all sorts of information. Their building is to the southwest from here."

The Guild? That is unheard of, that another organization that stands above and oversees all the warrior clans.

"Ah, I should do that. Thank you and farewell." She gave the man a fist and palm salute, then went on her way.

"Is she from the eastern continent?" The man said, wondering at the etiquette the girl just showed.

* * *

While the Jyan walked through the city's open streets, she can't help but notice the sheer presence of armed warriors. This city must have something so valuable to attract so many warriors, and they all seemed to gather at that massive tower.

More intriguing was the number of people with unique body features. A pair of children with visible animal tails and ears were playing chase down the street. Also, an archer with slender and pointed ears making his way towards a building, or that man who appears stiff and short talking to a child with very matured features despite his appearance.

But other people's attention was also drawn to her. Especially the mark on the skin of her upper back appearing in the form of a heart layered above another.

"Who is she, is she an adventurer, what familia does she belong to?"

"Is she an Amazon, maybe she's from the Ishtar Familia." said one of the city's resident staring at her dark tone skin.

"No way, I don't recognize that familia symbol anywhere." Another fellow resident replied.

Leaving the gossip aside, after asking many people several times for directions and taking several turns, she has finally reached the Guild building. It was a two-story building made of white stone, with several colorful banners hanging up front. As she entered the building, workers wearing black vest uniforms are seen managing the constant influx of people, answering questions, providing document information, and so forth. The Jyan proceeded to a front desk and was greeted by a young woman with brown hair and emerald eyes. She also had slender and pointed ears.

"Hello, how may I help you, adventurer? Are you looking for information regarding the Dungeon?"

"Greetings." the young warrior gave a salute. "I only just arrived in this city today and would like to know more about it."

"The people around here recommend that I come to the Guild for information."

"In that case, it's my pleasure to help you. My name is Eina Tulle, welcome to Orario the Labyrinth City." Eina said with a kind smile.

"In that case, it's my pleasure to help you. My name is Eina Tulle, welcome to Orario the Labyrinth City." Eina said with a kind smile.

"The city of Orario is the only place in the world where a Dungeon exists. Many people across the world travel to Orario to become adventurers and explore the Dungeon."

"Uh excuse me, but what exactly is this Dungeon?" The girl asked

"The Dungeon is an underground labyrinth with multiple floors. Monsters are born in the Dungeon, and adventurers explore it to fight the monsters to acquire magic stones in exchange for the currency of Valis."

Eina explains to the young warrior.

"The Dungeon itself is located at the center of the city underneath Babel Tower, which is the enormous tower you saw on your way into the city. It was built by the Gods to prevent the monsters from escaping the Dungeon."

Gesturing at the workplace inside the Guild, Eina began to explain the function of the Guild.

"Here at the Guild, we provide adventurers with information regarding the Dungeon, the monsters, its different floors, and we advise how to survive the dangers when exploring the Dungeon."

For a brief moment, Eina switches to a serious expression and continued.

"I often say this to new adventurers as a reminder."

"Never risk exploring too deep. With every floor deeper inside the Dungeon, the monsters will become stronger and more dangerous. Only venture as far as your level is capable of."

"Remember that well."

"Moving on, most people become adventurers after joining a Familia headed by a God or Goddess who grant their graces of Falna to adventurers granting them statuses to combat against the monsters, protecting the city and the world."

That last bit of information regarding deities in the flesh that are living among mortals and leading groups of warriors fighting nobly against monsters sounded ludicrous, especially to a person who hailed from a land which the gods abandoned for the hubris of men. In any case, she tried her best to understand with comprehending interpretation.

"So. Let's see if I understand this right. People from around the world travel to this city to become warriors by fighting monsters in the Dungeon."

"And to do that they join one of many warrior clans lead by a real-life deity?"

"Excuse me, clans?" Eina replied, equally confused.

"I see this is all very foreign to you. But you are beginning to understand it sort of in a correct way. Would you like to register as an adventurer? Doing so would grant you access to explore the Dungeon." Eina kindly asked.

"Well I guess it would be fine to do it now, what do I need to do first?" she replied Eina.

"Very well, let's begin. Your name please."

"Ho Sanah"

"Origin of your homeland?"

"The Earthen Realm continent, to the very far east."

"I've never heard of it before, even from our documented records."

"It is very distant, and very much out of touch with the rest of the world for many years." The girl replied.

"Very well your registration is now completed. Is there anything else you like to inquire?"

"That is all for now. I think I'll explore the city for a bit. Again thank you for your help today." Sanah replied with respect.

"Your welcome. Allow me to escort you on your way out. Again welcome to Orario."

As Eina escorted Sanah to the entrance, she gave a piece of final advice before she leaves.

"Remember you are a new starting adventurer with little knowledge regarding the dangers of the dungeon, so please find a familia that can support you before exploring the dungeon."

"Yes, I will take heed of your advice and act with caution." Replied Sanah as she was left alone and contemplates what to do next.

With that thought in mind, she set out towards the dungeon itself.

Unknown to her, this decision sets her in a path meeting with another group of adventurers now also in the midst of exploring the dungeon.

"So the dungeon resides beneath this massive tower."

* * *

Grrrr...raaaaagh-Urk!

That was the war cry made by a dog-headed monster making a charge before being abruptly cleaved in two and turned into dust by a crushing fell strike.

These monsters were unfamiliar compared to those that reside in the Earthen Realm, but even they possess some semblance for thoughts and emotions even a culture if you will. The monsters in the dungeon, however, there was little she could sense from them besides hatred, malice, and sometimes bloodthirst.

Raaaaagh-Ack!

"This is hardly a dangerous task, is this all the efforts needed to become an adventurer?" Sanah wonders as she cuts down another goblin with a swift sonic strike and collects its magical stone.

"I am bearly progressing at this rate."

"Hmmm, Eina did mention the monsters in the deeper floors are more numerous, maybe they'll prove more rewarding to fight against."

Eager for exploration combined with the curiosity to the life of an adventurer, Sanah decided to venture deeper into the lower levels of the dungeon.

One floor after another she soon ventured into the 5th floor. To her disappointment, there were scarcely any monsters roaming around.

Then, just when she was about to leave she felt an uncomfortable intense sensation. Her sense heightened through the practice of chi she felt a huge killing intent coming from deeper within the dungeon, as well as the distress of several other beings.

* * *

[On the 5th Floor]

Currently, on this floor, several adventurers are in a panic under attack by large groups of wild monsters. The monsters possess a muscular humanoid upper body but with the head and lower body of a raging bull, a Minotaur.

"Why is there Minotaurs on the upper floors!? They're gonna kill us all!" A panicking adventurer yelled.

"What are you waiting for, run!"

As the adventurers are running for their lives, a lone figure swiftly passes by them and engage the Minotaurs head on.

Sanah held the flat side of her greatsword in front of her. With a burst of speed, she charged at the Minotaurs plowing through them with a powerful force that throws the monsters back.

Then turning around she raised her sword above her and concentrated her strength, and lands a Fellstrike upon the monster crushing them shattering the ground and releasing fissures through the impact of force.

Several more monsters tried to swarm and surround her.

"Hiyah!"

Attack from all sides Sanah unleashes a Shear Storm, spinning herself with her sword using the momentum of the force to cut down the Minotaurs standing within the wild vortex of her blade.

"Who is that Amazon?"

"It has to be a First-class adventurer, let's get out of here while we have a chance." The relieved adventurers quickly ran off to escape.

"Uhwaaaa!"

Turning her attention toward the scream Sanah could see another adventurer, a young white haired boy dressed in light armor backed into a corner by another Minotaur.

Rushing towards the boy, Sanah speeded pass the Minotaur and positioned herself to defend the boy with her greatsword in guard stance.

Clank! The sound of a hard fist pounding against steel as the Minotaur's movement came to a halt but then continue with its attack. The boy watches in awe at the Jyan's strength.

"W-who are you?"

"Stay back! Don't worry I'll protect you."

Schlik!

Then suddenly a swift and sharp blade cuts right through the back of the Minotaur. Blood gushed out from the fatal wound.

"Look out!" Sanah yelled covering the boy from the falling wave of blood protecting him from most of it as she was dyed red. The Minotaur's body slumped over Sanah's sword, giving one final desperate cry before vanishing into black dust.

"W-we're saved what happened?" The boy said relieved yet trying to comprehend the event.

"Are you alright?" A soft and gentle voice spoke out.

The boy lifted his head to see it was a young swordswoman who defeated the Minotaur. She was beautiful beyond words with her golden eyes and flowing blond hair. Dressed in light blue armor and wielding an elegant sword.

His expression seems that he recognizes who this girl was but is speechless. Then in the next moment, he blushes and completely panicked.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

He yelled out loud and ran like his life depends on it.

"Hey, where are you going how can you be so rude?" Sanah cried out to the boy as he quickly disappeared out of sight.

With that, the martial arts warrior went after the young adventurer, who ran away from his savior.

"Aha-Hahaha! I can't believe that kid ran away crying from the person who just saved him he must have gotten scared of Ais."

Another voice spoke up. It was a gray-haired man with a fine physique and had ears of a wolf as well a sleek tail along with it. He wore a gray jacket and black trousers, and more importantly a distinct pair of armored boots.

"Heh! And here I thought we had to save all the rookie adventurers ourselves, that girl sure is interesting."

"Hmph! Too bad that kid embarrassed her, making her look like a red tomato." He scoffs.

"Bete, do you know her?" Ais, the blond swordswoman asked the wolfman.

"No, but I would like to, she doesn't seem to be the average rookie adventurer."

* * *

 **Happy Chinese New Year to everyone.**

 **I've decided to restructure my story since I felt the previous writings were short and rather lackluster in action, so I decided to rewrite the previous two chapters into one chapter with more detailed interaction between characters. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
